Sure Dude Sure
by tardis9715
Summary: What will happen when Mordecai and Margaret's romance decides to blossom? Who will try to stop them? Rated T for some violence and Some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Coffee Shop was destroyed. Margaret looked around, and saw the two talking. She strained to hear what they were saying.

"Can't we can still be friends." The blue jay asked the cloud girl.

"No, I just don't think I could be friends with you right now. Goodbye Mordecai." She left.

Mordecai ran over to Margaret. "Margaret! Are you ok?" Margaret brushed herself off.

"So I guess you're a big heartbreaking now huh?" She said.

"What? No, it was a just, it was just a misunderstanding." Mordecai explained.

Margaret put her hands on her hips. "No it's good; it's good that you're dating." Margaret said obviously annoyed.

Mordecai looked at the ground. "Look we weren't really dating. Wait! Are you jealous?" He asked.

Margaret got nervous. "What?" She said as she looked to the left.

"You are aren't you?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret's hand went up to her cheek. "Uh I, I don't know what you're talking about." Margaret said as she began to walk away.

Mordecai spread his wings. "It's ok if you're a little jealous. Wait are we still going to the movie?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret was just going to keep walking, but she realized this might be her chance to finally go out with Mordecai. She bit her lip, and turned around.

"Sure dude, sure." The robin said. Mordecai almost jumped in the air.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6." He said.

"Ok see you then." Margaret left the Coffee Shop.

Rigby walked up to Mordecai. "Woo Dude, you did it! You got a date with Margaret." Mordecai smiled.

"I know dude! I do feel bad about CJ, but she'll get over it." He said.

"Yeah, hey you got 4 hours, what to go play video games?" Rigby asked. Mordecai nodded.

Back at the house they were playing game when Benson walked in. "So Mordecai did you tell her?" He asked.

"Well kinda, it turns out that she wasn't engaged, it was her cousin. So we're going to the movies tonight after all." Benson smiled.

"Good, just make sure you get your work done tomorrow. No mental health day." He said and left the room.

They kept playing until Rigby pressed pause. "Hey dude don't you pick Margaret up at 6?"

Mordecai got confused. "Yeah why?" Rigby pointed to the clock on the wall.

"6:35!" Mordecai began to freak out. Rigby started laughing.

"Don't worry bro, its 5:35. I was just pranking you." Mordecai punched Rigby. "Ow, what was that for?" Rigby complained.

Mordecai looked at him. "For scaring me half to death!" The blue jay rushed out the door and to the cart.

Mordecai passed the Coffee Shop, and saw Eileen serving people. He kept driving until he reached Margaret's apartment. Margaret was waiting outside.

"Hi Mordecai!" She said as she sat next to Mordecai in the cart.

"Hey Margaret! Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thanks for inviting me. The first Lovebot was so cheesy!" Margaret laughed.

"Haha! Yeahyuh!" Mordecai said as he pulled up next to the movie theater.

Mordecai and Margaret went to the concession stand. "I'll buy the popcorn." Margaret offered.

"No! I couldn't ask you to do that." Mordecai said. Margaret winked at him.

"I wasn't asking." Mordecai began to blush. The two walked in to see the whole theater empty. "So do you think CJ is going to mind this at all?"

Mordecai shook his head. "No, like I told Rigby she'll get over it."

He was right. CJ would get over it, but a certain yellow bird wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily sat in the back of the theater. Mordecai and Margaret were unaware of being watched. _Mordecai thinks he can be a jerk on our date, and then go out with some red chick. He's got another thing coming. _The canary said to herself.

"Thanks for inviting me Mordecai." Margaret said.

Mordecai blushed. "Well I wouldn't want these tickets to go to waste, you know?" Margaret was a little hurt by this.

"Oh so I was just available." She said making Mordecai feel guilty.

"No, of course not. I wanted to ask you in the first place, but I…" Mordecai realized what he was saying and stopped. He didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"What?" Margaret asked.

Mordecai sighed. "Look Margaret… I uh… Oh look the movies starting." He sighed with relief.

"_Love is highly illogical. Love me, love me." _Mordecai watched the movie with Margaret right next to him.

After the movie was over Mordecai drove Margaret home. Things were a little awkward between them. "I had a great time Mordecai." Margaret said.

Mordecai was almost to her apartment. "Yeah, we should do this again sometime." Mordecai was sweating like a pig.

"Sounds great!" She said. Mordecai sighed with relief. He pulled right next to her building. "Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow Mordecai."

"Yeah." Mordecai said awkwardly. He made sure Margaret got inside alright, and then he began to drive away. He came up to a red light and a red Camry stopped next to him. The driver rolled down his window.

"Yo buddy." The man had sunglasses on and a sideways cap on. He had a blonde goatee.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

He pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Mordecai. "Night blue jay." He shot the gun, but Mordecai literally fell out of the cart just in time.

The car made a screeching sound and drove off. Mordecai got up and brushed the dirt off of him. "Jerk!" He yelled. The cart was damaged pretty badly, so he couldn't drive it home. Mordecai pushed it to the side of the road and walked home.

"He's alive right?" Lily asked Bruce.

"Yeah baby. I didn't hurt him either, the coward got out of the way." Bruce said sitting in the leather chair.

"Good." Lily smiled. "We take out the robin next week."

Bruce laughed lighting a cigarette. "Sounds good babe."

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed and Mordecai hadn't even seen Margaret. He was being a wimp because he was scared of things being awkward. "Dude you already went out with her, all you have to do is kiss her and that'll be that."

"It's not that simple Rigby!" Mordecai to his friend. "What if she thinks I asked her as a friend? I mean, and when I go up to her she'll be all like 'Oh Mordecai I only like you as a friend' and I don't want to take that chance."

"Whatever man, but you still got to talk to her, or else she'll think you're not interested in her, and you'll be forever stuck in the friend zone!" Rigby said.

"There is no such thing as the friend zone! But I get your point; let's go to the Coffee Shop." Mordecai said as he put the lawn mower away after getting done mowing the grass. He pulled out the cart and they left.

**Coffee Shop:**

"Mordecai!" Margaret said when the blue jay came into the shop.

"He he Hey Margaret." He said awkwardly.

"Where've you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" She said as she sat down two mugs of coffee at Mordecai's and Rigby's table.

Mordecai gulped. "Oh you know, been busy with work and stuff." He took a quick drink before he passed out of nervousness. The coffee calmed him down a little.

"Yeah, well hey I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the arcade with me after my shift?" Margaret asked biting her lip.

_She just asked you out Mordecai. This could mean something big. _Mordecai thought to himself. "Sounds fun, yeah!"

"Haha ok, I'll text you after my shift." She said going back to work. Rigby looked at Mordecai.

"See we have to be a couple, she asked me out." Mordecai rubbed in Rigby's face.

Rigby raised an eyebrow. "No dude, you guys are just hanging out together. Have you kissed her or asked her to by your girlfriend? No. And until one of that happens you aren't a couple."

"Really? Then I'm going to kiss her tonight and it's going to be awesome! I'll ask her to dinner after the arcade." Mordecai proposed.

"Yeah right, you're just going to be a wimp like always, and end up not doing it." Rigby said.

Later the two left and went back to work. Mordecai had just thrown the last bag of trash away when his phone vibrated.

**Out in 10. Meet me here.**

Margaret texted him. "Dude I got to go! Margaret gets off work in ten minutes." Mordecai ran to the Coffee Shop and got there just when Margaret was stepping out. "Hey, hey, hey Margaret." Mordecai said recovering from his run.

"Hi Mordecai you ready?" She asked. He nodded, and they climbed into Margaret's car.

"So I was just wondering, maybe, you and I could, oh I don't know, grab a bite to eat after the arcade?" Mordecai asked nervously and awkwardly.

"Yeah sounds good! What did you have in mind?" Margaret asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Cheezer's?" He asked. She nodded pulling the key out of the ignition. They played video games until about 6. They had a great time.

"Haha I owned you!" Margaret told Mordecai.

"Pfft I let you win." He laughed.

Margaret pushed his arm. "You did not." They said turning the corner and walking into Cheezer's. They were quiet as they ate.

"Man I'm starving from all that!" Mordecai said. Margaret nodded in agreement as she took a bite out of his sandwich.

After dinner they went and stood on the top level of the parking lot, and watched the sun set. _Come on Mordecai. You just have to kiss her. It's not that hard. _"It sure is beautiful out." Margaret said.

_She's setting you up. _"Yeah." He said. _Come on you can do this._

"Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

"Hmm?" He said looking at her.

"I had a really fun time tonight." _It's now or never Mordecai._ She turned to look at him, and he slowly moved closer to her. She realized what he was doing and was about to kiss back, but a hand grabbed her.

"Mordecai!" She yelled as Bruce threw her over his shoulder and took off.

**Chapter 4**

"Hey it's you!" Mordecai yelled and began chasing after him. Bruce turned around with a gun to Margaret's head.

"Mordecai help me!"

"I'm coming Margaret. Put her down." He demanded Bruce.

"Eh don't get your socks in a bundle wise guy. She'll be ok if you do want I say." Mordecai stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want?" The blue jay asked. Bruce made a quick move and fired the gun.

"Mordecai!" Margaret shouted. Bruce shot close to Mordecai's feet, which made him jump back.

"Ay not listen. Don't take another step forward or off goes her head." Bruce put the gun back to Margaret's head.

Mordecai, panting out of fear, stayed where he was. "Who are you, and why do you keep following me? And what do you want?" Mordecai asked a series of questions.

"The peeps call me Bruce." He said in his city accent. "Someone's been looking for you." Bruce laughed.

"Who?" Mordecai asked, but then realized. "Oh my gosh! CJ! I really thought she'd get over it. This is just-"Mordecai was interrupted by Bruce.

"Nope, guess again."

Bruce finished up. Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "What?" The bald man chuckled. Bruce didn't see something behind the scenes though.

"Just dump this chick. If you disagree, then off with this chick's head." Mordecai thought about this.

"Mordecai!" Margaret screamed getting very scared. Mordecai thought about this offer.

"I have one question for you." He asked Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Mordecai laughed, and then put on a face of determination. "Where's your hat?" Bruce was confused. Just then Rigby jumped on top of his head with a bag and tried to get it on his head. Margaret elbowed Bruce in the gut, and he fell down.

Bruce was able to throw Rigby off of him, and he sat up. Mordecai ran with a battle cry and jumped on him and kept wailing.

Soon he was unconscious and the blue jay got up. "Awesome dude!" Mordecai high fived Rigby.

"How did, what the, how? Explain." Margaret said. Mordecai and Rigby shared a laugh.

"Ok so when I was talking with that guy I was also texting Rigby behind my back." Mordecai told her.

"Then how did you get here so fast?" Margaret asked Rigby.

Rigby waved his hand. "Pfft, I was near anyway. Benson was yelling at me and stuff." Margaret seemed to take this as an answer.

"That man does look familiar. I think I might know him. Let's see if he has any I.D." Margaret said as she turned to find Bruce gone. "He's gone!"

"Well duh." Rigby said which resulted in Mordecai punching his arm.

"I wonder where he went." Mordecai said looking around.

Margaret grabbed onto the blue jay's shoulder. "Should we call the cops?"

Mordecai shook his head. "No, there's nothing they can do. Plus the T.P.P.D. sucks at their job." After that Rigby left, and Mordecai took Margaret home. There were little words exchanged because Margaret was still pretty shaken up.

At Margaret's door Mordecai asked her, "Will you be alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to get some sleep, I have classes tomorrow." Margaret said.

Mordecai nodded. "Well get some sleep." Margaret nodded. Mordecai waited for Margaret to go inside, but she didn't. "Well?" He asked her.

Margaret sighed and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that lasted about 10 seconds. "Goodnight." She said as she opened the door and walked inside. She let out a squeal as she climbed into her pajamas.

Margaret was in her living room watching T.V. an hour after Mordecai left, when she heard her patio door slide open. A rush of cold air came in and Margaret let out a burr sound.

She got up and went to the door and looked around. Nobody was there. "Must've been the wind." She said as she shut it and locked it.

Margaret headed back to her bedroom, but heard a female voice. "So you think you can just steal people's boyfriends huh?"

"What? Who's there?" Margaret asked. She turned on the light and saw a yellow, puffy bird sitting on the couch.

"My name is Lily." She said. "And Mordecai's my boyfriend. So just back off.

Margaret crossed her arms. "No, Mordecai is my boyfriend, I think." She told Lily.

Lily laughed. "Wow! You think he really loves you? Mordecai is just playing you. He bet me that he could make you believe he was in love with you."

Margaret felt a tear in her eye. "You're lying. Why would you tell me this?" She asked. Lily stood up and threw a picture on the coffee table.

There was a picture of Lily and Mordecai hugging, and another one of them having dinner. Then there was a picture with Lily kissing Mordecai's cheek while the blue jay had a funny face. At this time Margaret had tears streaming down her face.

"No this can't be true!" Margaret cried out. Lily nodded.

"But it is. I told you because I felt bad. I couldn't tell Mordecai because he'd think I was just trying to make him lose." Lily said.

Margaret sniffed clearing up her tears. "Thank you, now please leave." She said still sniffling.

Lily nodded. "I'm very sorry. If I were you I'd crush his heart so he will learn a lesson." She turned and smiled evilly.

"What about that guy tonight? Was he with you?" Lily turned back and nodded.

"He wasn't going to hurt you I swear, or else he would have done it. He was there to give Mordecai a message. The whole thing with Rigby and everything was planned. I'm sorry for scaring you. I was hoping I didn't need to talk to you, but Mordecai didn't get the message clearly."

Margaret nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, but if you wouldn't mind please leave." Lily left and Margaret went to bed and cried for an hour before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed and Mordecai hadn't even seen Margaret. He was being a wimp because he was scared of things being awkward. "Dude you already went out with her, all you have to do is kiss her and that'll be that."

"It's not that simple Rigby!" Mordecai to his friend. "What if she thinks I asked her as a friend? I mean, and when I go up to her she'll be all like 'Oh Mordecai I only like you as a friend' and I don't want to take that chance."

"Whatever man, but you still got to talk to her, or else she'll think you're not interested in her, and you'll be forever stuck in the friend zone!" Rigby said.

"There is no such thing as the friend zone! But I get your point; let's go to the Coffee Shop." Mordecai said as he put the lawn mower away after getting done mowing the grass. He pulled out the cart and they left.

**Coffee Shop:**

"Mordecai!" Margaret said when the blue jay came into the shop.

"He he Hey Margaret." He said awkwardly.

"Where've you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" She said as she sat down two mugs of coffee at Mordecai's and Rigby's table.

Mordecai gulped. "Oh you know, been busy with work and stuff." He took a quick drink before he passed out of nervousness. The coffee calmed him down a little.

"Yeah, well hey I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the arcade with me after my shift?" Margaret asked biting her lip.

_She just asked you out Mordecai. This could mean something big. _Mordecai thought to himself. "Sounds fun, yeah!"

"Haha ok, I'll text you after my shift." She said going back to work. Rigby looked at Mordecai.

"See we have to be a couple, she asked me out." Mordecai rubbed in Rigby's face.

Rigby raised an eyebrow. "No dude, you guys are just hanging out together. Have you kissed her or asked her to by your girlfriend? No. And until one of that happens you aren't a couple."

"Really? Then I'm going to kiss her tonight and it's going to be awesome! I'll ask her to dinner after the arcade." Mordecai proposed.

"Yeah right, you're just going to be a wimp like always, and end up not doing it." Rigby said.

Later the two left and went back to work. Mordecai had just thrown the last bag of trash away when his phone vibrated.

**Out in 10. Meet me here.**

Margaret texted him. "Dude I got to go! Margaret gets off work in ten minutes." Mordecai ran to the Coffee Shop and got there just when Margaret was stepping out. "Hey, hey, hey Margaret." Mordecai said recovering from his run.

"Hi Mordecai you ready?" She asked. He nodded, and they climbed into Margaret's car.

"So I was just wondering, maybe, you and I could, oh I don't know, grab a bite to eat after the arcade?" Mordecai asked nervously and awkwardly.

"Yeah sounds good! What did you have in mind?" Margaret asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Cheezer's?" He asked. She nodded pulling the key out of the ignition. They played video games until about 6. They had a great time.

"Haha I owned you!" Margaret told Mordecai.

"Pfft I let you win." He laughed.

Margaret pushed his arm. "You did not." They said turning the corner and walking into Cheezer's. They were quiet as they ate.

"Man I'm starving from all that!" Mordecai said. Margaret nodded in agreement as she took a bite out of his sandwich.

After dinner they went and stood on the top level of the parking lot, and watched the sun set. _Come on Mordecai. You just have to kiss her. It's not that hard. _"It sure is beautiful out." Margaret said.

_She's setting you up. _"Yeah." He said. _Come on you can do this._

"Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

"Hmm?" He said looking at her.

"I had a really fun time tonight." _It's now or never Mordecai._ She turned to look at him, and he slowly moved closer to her. She realized what he was doing and was about to kiss back, but a hand grabbed her.

"Mordecai!" She yelled as Bruce threw her over his shoulder and took off.

**Chapter 4**

"Hey it's you!" Mordecai yelled and began chasing after him. Bruce turned around with a gun to Margaret's head.

"Mordecai help me!"

"I'm coming Margaret. Put her down." He demanded Bruce.

"Eh don't get your socks in a bundle wise guy. She'll be ok if you do want I say." Mordecai stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want?" The blue jay asked. Bruce made a quick move and fired the gun.

"Mordecai!" Margaret shouted. Bruce shot close to Mordecai's feet, which made him jump back.

"Ay not listen. Don't take another step forward or off goes her head." Bruce put the gun back to Margaret's head.

Mordecai, panting out of fear, stayed where he was. "Who are you, and why do you keep following me? And what do you want?" Mordecai asked a series of questions.

"The peeps call me Bruce." He said in his city accent. "Someone's been looking for you." Bruce laughed.

"Who?" Mordecai asked, but then realized. "Oh my gosh! CJ! I really thought she'd get over it. This is just-"Mordecai was interrupted by Bruce.

"Nope, guess again."

Bruce finished up. Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "What?" The bald man chuckled. Bruce didn't see something behind the scenes though.

"Just dump this chick. If you disagree, then off with this chick's head." Mordecai thought about this.

"Mordecai!" Margaret screamed getting very scared. Mordecai thought about this offer.

"I have one question for you." He asked Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Mordecai laughed, and then put on a face of determination. "Where's your hat?" Bruce was confused. Just then Rigby jumped on top of his head with a bag and tried to get it on his head. Margaret elbowed Bruce in the gut, and he fell down.

Bruce was able to throw Rigby off of him, and he sat up. Mordecai ran with a battle cry and jumped on him and kept wailing.

Soon he was unconscious and the blue jay got up. "Awesome dude!" Mordecai high fived Rigby.

"How did, what the, how? Explain." Margaret said. Mordecai and Rigby shared a laugh.

"Ok so when I was talking with that guy I was also texting Rigby behind my back." Mordecai told her.

"Then how did you get here so fast?" Margaret asked Rigby.

Rigby waved his hand. "Pfft, I was near anyway. Benson was yelling at me and stuff." Margaret seemed to take this as an answer.

"That man does look familiar. I think I might know him. Let's see if he has any I.D." Margaret said as she turned to find Bruce gone. "He's gone!"

"Well duh." Rigby said which resulted in Mordecai punching his arm.

"I wonder where he went." Mordecai said looking around.

Margaret grabbed onto the blue jay's shoulder. "Should we call the cops?"

Mordecai shook his head. "No, there's nothing they can do. Plus the T.P.P.D. sucks at their job." After that Rigby left, and Mordecai took Margaret home. There were little words exchanged because Margaret was still pretty shaken up.

At Margaret's door Mordecai asked her, "Will you be alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to get some sleep, I have classes tomorrow." Margaret said.

Mordecai nodded. "Well get some sleep." Margaret nodded. Mordecai waited for Margaret to go inside, but she didn't. "Well?" He asked her.

Margaret sighed and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that lasted about 10 seconds. "Goodnight." She said as she opened the door and walked inside. She let out a squeal as she climbed into her pajamas.

Margaret was in her living room watching T.V. an hour after Mordecai left, when she heard her patio door slide open. A rush of cold air came in and Margaret let out a burr sound.

She got up and went to the door and looked around. Nobody was there. "Must've been the wind." She said as she shut it and locked it.

Margaret headed back to her bedroom, but heard a female voice. "So you think you can just steal people's boyfriends huh?"

"What? Who's there?" Margaret asked. She turned on the light and saw a yellow, puffy bird sitting on the couch.

"My name is Lily." She said. "And Mordecai's my boyfriend. So just back off.

Margaret crossed her arms. "No, Mordecai is my boyfriend, I think." She told Lily.

Lily laughed. "Wow! You think he really loves you? Mordecai is just playing you. He bet me that he could make you believe he was in love with you."

Margaret felt a tear in her eye. "You're lying. Why would you tell me this?" She asked. Lily stood up and threw a picture on the coffee table.

There was a picture of Lily and Mordecai hugging, and another one of them having dinner. Then there was a picture with Lily kissing Mordecai's cheek while the blue jay had a funny face. At this time Margaret had tears streaming down her face.

"No this can't be true!" Margaret cried out. Lily nodded.

"But it is. I told you because I felt bad. I couldn't tell Mordecai because he'd think I was just trying to make him lose." Lily said.

Margaret sniffed clearing up her tears. "Thank you, now please leave." She said still sniffling.

Lily nodded. "I'm very sorry. If I were you I'd crush his heart so he will learn a lesson." She turned and smiled evilly.

"What about that guy tonight? Was he with you?" Lily turned back and nodded.

"He wasn't going to hurt you I swear, or else he would have done it. He was there to give Mordecai a message. The whole thing with Rigby and everything was planned. I'm sorry for scaring you. I was hoping I didn't need to talk to you, but Mordecai didn't get the message clearly."

Margaret nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, but if you wouldn't mind please leave." Lily left and Margaret went to bed and cried for an hour before she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey it's you!" Mordecai yelled and began chasing after him. Bruce turned around with a gun to Margaret's head.

"Mordecai help me!"

"I'm coming Margaret. Put her down." He demanded Bruce.

"Eh don't get your socks in a bundle wise guy. She'll be ok if you do want I say." Mordecai stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want?" The blue jay asked. Bruce made a quick move and fired the gun.

"Mordecai!" Margaret shouted. Bruce shot close to Mordecai's feet, which made him jump back.

"Ay not listen. Don't take another step forward or off goes her head." Bruce put the gun back to Margaret's head.

Mordecai, panting out of fear, stayed where he was. "Who are you, and why do you keep following me? And what do you want?" Mordecai asked a series of questions.

"The peeps call me Bruce." He said in his city accent. "Someone's been looking for you." Bruce laughed.

"Who?" Mordecai asked, but then realized. "Oh my gosh! CJ! I really thought she'd get over it. This is just-"Mordecai was interrupted by Bruce.

"Nope, guess again."

Bruce finished up. Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "What?" The bald man chuckled. Bruce didn't see something behind the scenes though.

"Just dump this chick. If you disagree, then off with this chick's head." Mordecai thought about this.

"Mordecai!" Margaret screamed getting very scared. Mordecai thought about this offer.

"I have one question for you." He asked Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Mordecai laughed, and then put on a face of determination. "Where's your hat?" Bruce was confused. Just then Rigby jumped on top of his head with a bag and tried to get it on his head. Margaret elbowed Bruce in the gut, and he fell down.

Bruce was able to throw Rigby off of him, and he sat up. Mordecai ran with a battle cry and jumped on him and kept wailing.

Soon he was unconscious and the blue jay got up. "Awesome dude!" Mordecai high fived Rigby.

"How did, what the, how? Explain." Margaret said. Mordecai and Rigby shared a laugh.

"Ok so when I was talking with that guy I was also texting Rigby behind my back." Mordecai told her.

"Then how did you get here so fast?" Margaret asked Rigby.

Rigby waved his hand. "Pfft, I was near anyway. Benson was yelling at me and stuff." Margaret seemed to take this as an answer.

"That man does look familiar. I think I might know him. Let's see if he has any I.D." Margaret said as she turned to find Bruce gone. "He's gone!"

"Well duh." Rigby said which resulted in Mordecai punching his arm.

"I wonder where he went." Mordecai said looking around.

Margaret grabbed onto the blue jay's shoulder. "Should we call the cops?"

Mordecai shook his head. "No, there's nothing they can do. Plus the T.P.P.D. sucks at their job." After that Rigby left, and Mordecai took Margaret home. There were little words exchanged because Margaret was still pretty shaken up.

At Margaret's door Mordecai asked her, "Will you be alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to get some sleep, I have classes tomorrow." Margaret said.

Mordecai nodded. "Well get some sleep." Margaret nodded. Mordecai waited for Margaret to go inside, but she didn't. "Well?" He asked her.

Margaret sighed and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that lasted about 10 seconds. "Goodnight." She said as she opened the door and walked inside. She let out a squeal as she climbed into her pajamas.

Margaret was in her living room watching T.V. an hour after Mordecai left, when she heard her patio door slide open. A rush of cold air came in and Margaret let out a burr sound.

She got up and went to the door and looked around. Nobody was there. "Must've been the wind." She said as she shut it and locked it.

Margaret headed back to her bedroom, but heard a female voice. "So you think you can just steal people's boyfriends huh?"

"What? Who's there?" Margaret asked. She turned on the light and saw a yellow, puffy bird sitting on the couch.

"My name is Lily." She said. "And Mordecai's my boyfriend. So just back off.

Margaret crossed her arms. "No, Mordecai is my boyfriend, I think." She told Lily.

Lily laughed. "Wow! You think he really loves you? Mordecai is just playing you. He bet me that he could make you believe he was in love with you."

Margaret felt a tear in her eye. "You're lying. Why would you tell me this?" She asked. Lily stood up and threw a picture on the coffee table.

There was a picture of Lily and Mordecai hugging, and another one of them having dinner. Then there was a picture with Lily kissing Mordecai's cheek while the blue jay had a funny face. At this time Margaret had tears streaming down her face.

"No this can't be true!" Margaret cried out. Lily nodded.

"But it is. I told you because I felt bad. I couldn't tell Mordecai because he'd think I was just trying to make him lose." Lily said.

Margaret sniffed clearing up her tears. "Thank you, now please leave." She said still sniffling.

Lily nodded. "I'm very sorry. If I were you I'd crush his heart so he will learn a lesson." She turned and smiled evilly.

"What about that guy tonight? Was he with you?" Lily turned back and nodded.

"He wasn't going to hurt you I swear, or else he would have done it. He was there to give Mordecai a message. The whole thing with Rigby and everything was planned. I'm sorry for scaring you. I was hoping I didn't need to talk to you, but Mordecai didn't get the message clearly."

Margaret nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, but if you wouldn't mind please leave." Lily left and Margaret went to bed and cried for an hour before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! It's me…again. Hawkmeister gave me this story to work on, and I'm very excited to pick it up. If you haven't read it before, here's your chance. Enjoy!**

"Bruce? It's me, Lilly. The fish took the bait.", Lilly said as she drove from Margaret's apartment. As she was driving, she spotted something on the side of the road. "Must be a stupid deer."

"Now to just wait and see how this comes along.", Bruce said evilly.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was at the park house, playing Strong Johns with Rigby, and as always, he was beating him at it.

"Why do you always beat me?! Why can't you take it easy on me?", Rigby asked.

"Because you're a 21 year old raccoon. I expect you to at least have a basic understanding of how to play a video game.", Mordecai stated as he beat Rigby for a fifth time in a row.

"STOP TALKING!", Rigby screeched and then turned the system off.

"Phhtt, whatever. I'm going to bed. Good night.", Mordecai said as he walked up to his room.

Hours later, Mordecai woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. He hit snooze and laid in bed, thinking. Within 5 minutes, he decided to get up and head to the breakfast table. Within minutes, he heard Rigby coming downstairs.

"Hey, Rigby. Guess who plans on dropping by the Coffee Shop to see Margaret."

"You?", Rigby asked in a way that made it hard to tell if he was lying or not.

"Yeah, dude. You want to come along so you can see Eileen?", Mordecai asked just to anger his friend.

"Yeah! Just not to see Eileen.", he said, blushing.

"Yeah, sure."

Moments later, the duo arrived at the Coffee Shop. They walked inside and sat at their usual spots. Eileen came up and took their orders. "Hey, guys. What's up?", she asked.

"Nothing. Is Margaret in today?", Mordecai asked curiously.

"No. She said something about taking the next few days off. She really seemed upset about something. I tried to help her, but she wouldn't cooperate with me.", Eileen explained.

"Hmm. I might as well stop by an visit by her apartment.". Mordecai seemed lost in thought, so Eileen left. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Want to get going? Benson's probably going to be pissed for us skipping out on work."

"Might as well. Come on.", Rigby said as unenthusiastically as a rock.

**Hey, sorry, I know it's short. I'm sorry, but I'm starting to get tired. I guess it doesn't help that I'm half asleep as I'm typing this, so enjoy. Don't forget to review or PM me for any ideas, and good night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Sorry about not updating sooner. In the last chapter, I know it was short, sorry, Margaret is upset about something. Mordecai doesn't know! I don't even know! Actually, if I didn't know, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? Mordecai is about to get one of the biggest surprises in his life!**

Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the park only to come along Benson giving out jobs.

"Okay. Oh, look who decided to show up."

"Hey Benson.", they both said sheepishly.

"Sit down before I fire you."

They sat down next to Thomas.

"Anyways, Skips, you will be repairing the garage. Thomas, you'll be helping me all day. Muscle Man and HFG will be cleaning around the lake and mowing the lawn. And last but not least, Mordecai and Rigby, you two will be manning the snack bar for the next couple days."

With that, he walked up the stairs and went inside. Everyone got up to go to their respective jobs.

"Hey, Mordecai, want to go ahead and play video games?", Rigby asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a while. Besides, it's a nice day, it's not like it's pouring out here."

"Whatever.", Rigby said as he walked off.

Mordecai pulled out his phone.

_Hey, Margaret, whats up_ he texted

Minutes later, he got a response.

_Why would you do this to me? Lily came by and she said she was with you. I thought I was your girlfriend_

_What? No, I don't know anyone named Lily._

_Are you sure_

_Yes, im sure. I would never cheat on you. You mean too much to me._

_Okay, sorry I accused you of that_

_Its okay_

_No really. I should reward you_

_Sorry, I have to go_

_See ya later_

_Bye_

Soon, a man came up to me.

"Hey, do you serve kidnap and murder here?"

"No, why?"

"Cause someone you know will have it happened to them soon."

Mordecai grabbed the man's shirt.

"Whoa, whoa. I never said I'm doing it. Just say it's from a friend.". After he finished, he disappeared into thin air.

He pulled out his phone again

_Are you alright?_

_Yeah, why do you ask_

_Nothing_

Soon, he heard Rigby scream. He quickly closed the snack bar and ran towards the house. Minutes later, he opened the door.

"Rigby! What's happened?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I'm just sick of not being able to beat level one."

Mordecai saw he was playing Dig Champs.

"Well, next time don't scream like a little girl."

He walked back outside, and started back toward the snack bar. As he arrived, he saw a man and a woman standing there. The man was dressed in a blue suit, spiked up hair, a duster coat, and a pair of Converse shoes. The woman was wearing a light blue jacket and skinny jeans with blonde hair that reached down the middle of her back.

"Can I help you?", Mordecai asked as he walked behind the snack bar.

"No, just looking. Ah, would you happen to know of anything strange happening lately?", the man asked.

"No. Can I ask who you are?"

"Just a friend, but if you want to be formal, you can call the Doctor. This here is Rose."

"Hello.", Rose said, grinning.

"Hi.", Mordecai answered.

"Ok, well, thanks anyway."

They turned and walked away, soon stepping into a blue police box. Within seconds, the police box made a weird sound and started to fade, soon fading completely.

"That was weird.", Mordecai said once he was alone again.

Time passed by, and he didn't see any other customers. By 5 o'clock, he was ready to close up and walk back.

"Hey, Rigby, you know Benson's going to be pissed once he knows what you did all day."

"Nah, it's fine. I've already taken care of it. Besides, Muscle Man and HFG did the same thing."

"What, whine so they could get out of work, then proceed to play video games all day?"

"No, they were playing on the computer as soon as they finished their work."

"They finished their work, Rigby. You didn't even start on yours."

"I'll help you tomorrow, I swear."

"Ok."

The night went on with nothing really happening.

The alarm went off and Mordecai reached up and turned it off, noticing that he was on the floor.

"Why am I on the floor?"

He got up and walked downstairs. While eating breakfast, he checked his phone.

"Hmm, a text from Margaret."

_Meet me as soon as possible. Got news._

He finished breakfast and started to walk outside, only for something to catch his eye at the last second.

**Okay, I am currently in a discussion to borrow a character from BrunoMarslover21 for my other story 'A Regular Life'. Now if only my phone would work right so I can finish that up. Anyways, you know the drill: Review or PM me for any ideas and tell me what you think. Goodbye and good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! First, I would like to thank BrunoMarslover21 for giving me permission to use a couple of her characters in my other story, A Regular Life. Thank you to all of you still hanging on. I know I've been slow lately, but bear with me, I try. Did anyone catch the Doctor Who reference in the last chapter? Anyways, in the last chapter, Mordecai was warned that something bad was going to happen, or will it? I'll leave that to you guys, just review me the answer, or what you think will happen. I'm done rambling on, so here's the next chapter!**

Mordecai walked over to the shiny object sitting on the table. He read the note.

_Dear Finder,_

_If you find this object, please return to owner. If owner is not present, or is dead, wear this object with the will of a mighty army, and recite this to activate it._

_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!_

After he read the note, he looked over to see a green ring and a large green lantern.

"Must be some stupid prank Rigby set up.", he said as he threw the objects in the dumpster. Just then, his phone buzzed.

_Hey, you doing anything later?_

_I don't know. I still have to work the snack bar, with or with out Rigby_

_Hmm, okay._

_Why do you ask?_

_Oh, no reason._

_Really?_

_Ugh, Eileen thought it would be nice if you two and us went together to…something, I cant remember_

_Rigby won't do it, remember what happened last time?_

_Yeah, with the whole solids thing_

_Yeah_

_Well, I have _to_ go_

_Bye, Coffee Girl_

_Bye, Diaper Boy_

Mordecai sat on the steps, pondering the previous day's news. Benson showed up less than ten minutes later.

"You know sitting there won't make the day go any faster.", Benson said as he walked into the house.

Another day went by, little work came. There were no other signs that something might happen to his friends.

He walked back to the house, to find Rigby once again playing Dig Champs.

"Dude, what happened to helping me?!", Mordecai asked furiously.

"Didn't I do that yesterday?"

"No"

"Oh, sorry."

Mordecai stomped away in protest, knowing that Rigby won't let up any time soon.

_Hey, can I ask you something?_

_Sure, why_

_Oh nothing_

_Really?_

_Yeah, you have to come over to find out_

_Ok, I guess I'm coming over_

_See you then_

Time went by, and every single second seemed to slow down for Mordecai. He was anxious to see what Margaret had in store for him, but another side of him didn't want to know.

Soon, he decided it was high time that he started his trip to Margaret's. in minutes, he was walking up her steps. He was knocking on her door, not believing what he was doing at the moment. She answered the door.

"Hi, Mordecai.", she said sweetly.

"Uh, hi", he managed to stammer out.

"Want to come in?", Margaret asked.

"Um, sure."

Margaret led Mordecai to her bedroom, where she then sat down on the bed.

"Okay, good news or bad news first?"

"Bad news.", he said. Sometimes the bad news corresponds directly with the good news.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Mordecai, I-"

**Sorry it's short. Once again, thanks for reading! What do you think will Margaret say? Will it be good, or will it crush Mordo forever? I know the answer, but you won't find out until the next chapter. I know, I'm evil for adding such a dramatic cliffhanger. *evil laugh* review or PM me for ideas, and if anyone would like to contact me via face book, PM me and I'll give you my facebook name. I am thining of starting a new story. Review or PM me if you have ideas for that, cause I'll look, but I can't promise anything. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey, guys! I know its been a while, but I'm going to be working hard for a Halloween chapter! Isn't that exciting? Yeah, I know. You all think that its great, and I must say, its been a while and I'm glad that you guys stick with me. I hope it's a good run, and I hope this story doesn't end any time soon. Thanks for reading, and good night!**


End file.
